Graffitti
by thepuff92
Summary: Chuck & Blair Bathroom Stall.


_Just a silly lil' one shot! =)_

* * *

She dropped the silver sharpie into her green Balegencia purse which matched the kitten heels of her new Christian Loboutin stilettos. She adjusted her white headband that pulled back all of her chocolaty brown waves, and smiled triumphantly.

She felt like such a little kid, writing on a bathroom stall. A black, untouched one at that. It would most likely be the first thing the next person saw once they went to use the bathroom. But she didn't care she was young, and in love. Nothing could get any better than that.

'Chuck & Blair forever' In neat, close together silver letters. She smiled as she attempted to calm down the giddy feeling in her heart. She heard the bathroom door open and she quickly jumped up, off the unused toilet, smoothing out her mini navy blue pleated skirt. She flicked off any imaginary lint off her dangerously unbuttoned white blouse and smirked. Whichever bitch this was in the bathroom she was sure to glare at.

"Blair." She heard a hoarse whisper call out her name. Definitely not Serena's. "Umm…hello?" She heard a soft knock on the stall door and she opened it hesitantly coming face to face with none other than…Chuck Bass. His brown hair was falling slightly into his dark brown eyes. His face seemed to light up once he saw her. His irresistible grin spread a mock glare across her face.

"Chuck! What are you doing in here?" He rested his arm against the frame and leaned in, his cologne lingering over her. "Well I was looking for you. I ran into Serena and I figured you'd be in here primping as usual." She rolled her eyes playfully, and the slightest noise made her grab him by the yellow collar and pull him quickly into the stall, locking it quietly. "You could get us both in serious trouble, or ruin my reputation! Or both!" He laughed clearly amused at her sudden panic attack.

He reached out and uncharacteristically brushed a stray band out of her doe like eyes. "Does it really matter what happens?" No. Wait…yes? What was the answer to that question? Could she answer that question? Somehow her mind always seemed to turn to mush when he was around. "No…I guess not." He nodded and grinned a little before cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. He backed away quickly and looked her up and down lingering at her exposed cleavage.

"Either you knew I'd end up here, or you're trying to impress Mr. Bogelstein." She winked and giggled a little. "Both." She was dizzy, and anxious. She wanted him. She craved him. She **needed** him. Now. "What's that?" He asked quizzically narrowing his eyes. She quickly cut off his vision by stepping in front of the writing on the wall. "Nothing."

He cocked his head to the side with a slight smirk on his lips. He leaned in resting his hot breath on her neck and kissed her lightly, before starting to gently suck on her neck. She closed her eyes, as her chest heaved up and down. "Chuck…that's not fair." She breathed out. He looked into her eyes and rested his arm against the wall next to her pressing their bodies close together. He kissed her again. Hungrily than before, grinding his pelvis into hers. She moaned a little before he grabbed her hips and turned them around pressing her against the opposite wall.

He turned around quickly and examined the writing. He couldn't contain that smile that was immediately brought to his somewhat swollen lips. "Chuck…don't make fun of me." She muttered covering her face with her hands. "Give me a sharpie." "What? Why?" "Just give me the sharpie Blair." "Fine." She muttered handing him the sharpie.

She watched him scribble something down and handed her the sharpie with a triumphant look on his face. "Read it." She shook her head in disbelief fighting the blush on her face. Underneath Chuck & Blair it said 'I'll always love you' close together and messy obviously in a boy's handwriting.

She smiled brightly and could feel her knees buckle. "Will you really?" He nodded feeling something he'd never felt before. Shyness. He stared down at the ground fighting the warm feeling in his cheeks. "Yes, of course." "Well that means you love me now then…right?" "I guess that'd be correct." She giggled and kissed him again. As they made out for a couple more seconds she backed away.

"Wait, why'd you come here anyway?"

"Well I was hoping I'd get some kind of sexual pleasure-"

"Okay enough…I have to go flaunt my body to Mr. Bogelstein soon."

He laughed and shook his head. "I forgot I have a Lit exam in five minutes." She pushed him slightly. "Go Chuck! I don't want you failing because of me." He shrugged. "I guess I'll go, although I'll just end up paying some kid to take it for me anyway." Before he left he took her hand and kissed before grinning a little.

As he walked out of the bathroom he ignored all the girls' stares from in the hallway, and the not so subtle snapping of the camera phones that were going off. Blair clutched her heart sighing as she took a picture of the graffiti they just created. She straightened out her rumpled hair and outfit and strutted out of the bathroom.

She ignored all the gasps, and clicking of the phones as she headed for Serena. "Did you two just…?" She giggled, which caused Blair to burst out into a fit of giggles. "No! S, I'm much classier than that!" She linked arms with her best friend and strutted towards the Lit classroom. "Well when it comes to Chuck, class doesn't matter." Blair sighed shaking her head. "What can I say? Boy's got me in love."

* * *

The endddd! =) Hope you all liked it! Please R&R


End file.
